


Hopeful Promises

by emilyawrites



Category: Soy Luna
Genre: F/M, Soy Luna Gastina Gastón Perida Nina Simonetti Dead Ship Tears are shed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyawrites/pseuds/emilyawrites
Summary: Ámbar says something really hurtful to Nina. Gastón comes to the rescue, but Nina feels guilty because she can't stand up for herself.
Relationships: Gastón Perida/Nina Simonetti
Kudos: 13





	Hopeful Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gastina The best thing that came out of Soy Luna even if they killed it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gastina+The+best+thing+that+came+out+of+Soy+Luna+even+if+they+killed+it).



> OMG iS tHiS a FaNfiCtIoN?!  
> hhshsfgshsjakuaqikdlshahg  
> It’s been like how many months since I’ve posted a fanfic? Bro idek. Any who- This is a Soy Luna fanfiction about my favorite dEaD ship Gastina (Gastón & Nina). I love them so flipping much and I hope I was able to capture their essence. Thanks so much for taking the time to read this! Please comment your thoughts on what I can improve on because I really enjoy writing and I really wanna get better. 
> 
> Now that I’ve spent 60,000 years ranting...

Hopeful Promises || A Gastina Fanfiction || Written by: emily anne/emilylovesmlb

Prompt:  
Ámbar says something really hurtful to Nina. Gastón comes to the rescue, but Nina feels guilty because she can't stand up for herself.

—

Nina absolutely loved the park. Being able to sit, think, and stare at the flowers made her feel safe and calm. She loved to spend time there and often came up with her best ideas sitting on that park bench.

One particular afternoon, Nina decided to meet Gastón in the park after school.

She was walking back from Blake when she tripped and dropped her books all over the freshly poured cement sidewalk.

“Of course this happens,” she thought aloud, “and right as I was about to meet Gastón too!”

Nina picked up her books which were now completely covered in the gravel mixture. She tried scraping it off on the nearby curbing, but it was no use— She was going to have to cancel on Gastón. Nina stood up and slowly started to walk home. 

Unfortunately, today really seemed to not be her day. She just happened to walk right into Ámbar. Of course it had to be today of all days while she was covered in wet cement and it being extremely irritating to her skin. 

“Watch where you’re going, little girl,” Ámbar huffed, now drenched in cement. 

The mean and now furious blonde scanned Nina up and down like a book and cackled right at her face, suddenly realizing she was covered in cement. 

“You’d think with glasses that big you’d be able to see where you’re going.” Ámbar’s words stung more than the now almost dry cement on Nina’s skin.

She had always been very insecure about her glasses ever since she was a kid. She was never satisfied with how they looked on her, though she was slowly getting used to them year by year. 

Not only had Ámbar just shattered all that progress with one mere sentence, she had also just destroyed Nina’s safe haven— the park. She couldn’t go back there again, especially not alone. Now she’d be terrified that Ámbar and her minions would be around to bother her. 

Nina tried to fight back her tears as Ámbar continued barking at her, but she couldn’t bear to listen. 

Suddenly Nina felt a hand grab her wrist, it was so warm full of reassurance. 

It was Gastón. She’d completely forgot to call of their date in the park— it was the last thing she’d thought about. 

“What’s going on here?” Gastón asked the two girls. Ámbar seemed to compose herself in seconds. “I was just helping Nina carry her books and then she just tripped in the cement and I helped her get back up,” Ámbar lied seamlessly.

Gastón looked at Nina and could feel that something wasn’t right. He needed to get her out of this and fast. “Well I think we’d better head off so we can clean you up, Nina. Bye, Ámbar.” Gastón said boldly. He tightened his grip on Nina’s wrist, reassuring her that everything would be okay, and pulled her away from Ámbar. 

They walked back to Nina’s house as fast as they could to clean of the cement that now burned her skin. When they entered the apartment Nina told Gastón to wait in the living room while she went and showered.

45 minutes had passed by and she was finally finished scrubbing every little bit of cement she could find. When Nina looked at the time she felt guilty for making Gastón wait for so long. She hurried as fast as she could putting her clothes on and combing her hair. 

When Nina entered the living room, Gastón’s eyes lit up and he smiled.

“What,” Nina said blushing and noticing his attentiveness towards her face, What’s wrong?” Gastón chuckled and said, “I’ve never seen you without your glasses.”

Nina must’ve forgotten to put them on because she was in such a rush. 

She frowned, “Do you not like me without them?” It hurt her even more after Ámbar’s devastating words.

Gastón stood up and pleaded, “No, no I’ve never seen you without them. It’s just different that’s all. You look gorgeous with or without them. I love you no matter what, you know that.”

Nina’s smile was brighter then the sun. All of her insecurities that were brought back by Ámbar were now long gone. She felt free, loved, and beautiful. Oh how she loved Gastón. 

“Thank you, Nina said timidly, I love you, Gastón.” “I love you too, Nina,” he whispered in response.

He sat down and took Nina into his arms, her wet hair cooling his skin. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed to be an eternity until Gastón slowly lifted his hand up towards her face caressing her chin. He leaned in and gave her a sweet, but passionate kiss. She pulled away looking into his eyes and then she went back in this time wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him tightly.

They kissed a couple more times until they finally broke away falling back into reality. They both sat up and Gastón looked at Nina he could tell something was still off.

“Are you okay, Nina?” Gastón asked sweetly. Her frown grew and Gastón was becoming really worried.

“No I’m okay, I just haven’t had the best day today, but you’re here now so everything’s fine,” Nina reassured. He knew her better than that. “Is it something Ámbar said to you?” Gastón asked. “Or even worse was it something I did to you?!”

Nina stood up and shook her hands, “No it’s not, you could never hurt me. It’s nothing, I’ll be fine.” She looked at the floor admiring the rug. “Nina, if something’s bothering you please tell me. I hate seeing you like this. I just want you to be happy,” Gastón said. His voice was so genuine— she was so lucky to call him her boyfriend. She started crying, the rug she was just admiring now drenched in tears.

Gastón looked down at his beautiful girlfriend. He couldn't bear to see her like this— hopeless, sad, and alone. It broke his heart— he needed to help her.

He helped Nina sit back down on the couch, putting his arm around her shoulder. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. Nina looked back down at the floor and Gastón put his hand on hers, their fingers becoming intertwined. 

“It’s about Ámbar, Nina sighed, what she said really hurt,” She looked into his eyes and choked, “I hate not being able to stand up for myself Gastón. All I do is stand there, stare at the floor, and hope she goes away, or that someone comes to save me. I can’t do it on my own, I wish I could be more like you.” Nina looked away her eyes swelling with even more tears then before.

Something inside of Gastón broke, he felt so horrible. He wished he could take all her pain away and wish it upon him self. She was the one who always lifted him up with her beautiful poetic words. Now it was his turn. 

“Nina, It’s okay to feel this way.” She looked back into his deep brown eyes which never seemed to end. “It’s not easy to stand up for yourself especially against people like Ámbar, Gastón continued, Sometimes we have to push ourselves to receive what we truly want. We have to fight for our dreams, Nina, or they’ll never come true.” 

She knew he was right. Gastón gave her hope which she was eternally grateful for.

Nina tightened her grip on Gastón’s hand,“Thank you so much, Gastón. I don’t know where I’d be without you. Thanks for always being there for me. You made me realize I need to fight for myself instead of hoping my problems will go away. I love you so much,” Nina said so quietly and meek it made Gastón’s heart melt. Oh how lucky he was to have a girlfriend like her.

Gastón pulled Nina in close, wrapping his arms around her waist. Nina lifted her arms and slowly wrapped them around his neck. Then they kissed— more passionately then had ever kissed before. There relationship was definitely growing fast, but they both wanted it. They were filled with the strongest joy, they’ve never felt this way about anyone else before. Oh how they wished this moment would never end. 

Nina pulled away and stared into the other’s eyes, Gastón doing the same. “Thank you for everything, really, Gastón. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world,” Nina said joyfully full of sincerity. “Then that must make me the luckiest guy in the world, Gastón chuckled, You’re incredible, Nina.”

And with that the two love birds proceeded with their date, both filled with hope and eternally grateful for the other.

—


End file.
